NOROI
by GoodNyte
Summary: A FEM Naruto FF... She was hated by not just the villager but also her family and she is banished for completing a mission in retrieving a fellow teammate.
1. Chapter 1

NOROI.

I009s

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**Summary:**__ She was hated by not just the villager but also her family and she is banished for completing a mission in retrieving a fellow teammate. A femaleNaruto Story… _

**Disclaimer:** **I ****DO****NOT**** OWN…** Naruto.

_**Broken… **_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Deep in the middle of the forest, a bloody young girl is walking limping while holding a wood stick, her cloth is ragged and she is fully cover with bloods. The young girl keeps walking until she suddenly trip and landed face toward the ground. As she landed, she coughs of blood… smiling weekly a meaningless smile, she thought to herself…

'_I guess this is the end…'_

_Flashback; three days before…_

_It was a nice sunny day and everyone in Konohagakure no Sato are doing their daily routine. Meanwhile a 10 years old blonde hair, bright blue eyes girl with three whisker-like birthmarks on either side of her cheek wearing bright orange jumpsuit was leaving her apartment when she bump into someone._

"Sorry…"_ she said as face the person. The person she bumps into is none other than her Senpai; he has brown hair tide in a pineapple shape and dark eyes and he was wearing a Chuunin flak jacket._

"Oh! Noroi, glad I bump into you. Come on…"_ he said as he drag her with him and a few minutes later they reach the main gate of Konoha where most of her 'friends' are there as if waiting for something or rather someone. For a while she just stood there gazing at her fellow Nin which consists of Hyuuga Hitori, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Umino Iruka, Namikaze Nanae, Uchiha Ishida and Mitarashi Anko. Smilingly she then asked "So why are we gather here?"_

"Dobe, we're gathering here is because last night Uchiha Sasuke… was abducted" _said Namikaze Nanase. _

"WHAT?"_ was her only reply and then the blonde hair girl said._

"You heard me dobe… last night emo queen was abducted and Sakurai-kun was found injured this morning"

"What? Why? And how did Sakurai-kun set injured?"_ she asked again and this time Iruka reply._

"We're not sure but this morning when one of the Shinobi found Sakurai… he said something about Sasuke being abducted and by the order of Hokage we're gather here now as a team to retrieve her back to Konoha"

'_Chichi-ue' she thought to herself and then nodded as Nanase began to form a plan. Before they left an injured pinkish haired boy covers with bandage appear and beg Noroi to bring back Sasuke._

_Flashback Fast-forward; two days ago…_

_In the valley of the end, two girls are standing on top of two different statues that belong to the first Hokage of Konohagakure and Uchiha Madara. The two girls, one with long black chicken ass duck butt hair style, she's wearing a blue high collar T-shirt and a short white pants. The other one has messy short sun-kissed blonde hair which pointed to all directions; she's wearing a pair of orange jumpsuit. _

"Sasuke…"

"Go home… Dobe!"

"Why? Sasuke, why do you want to leave the village?"

"I thought I already told you that… I wanted power and only that person can give it to me"

"That traitor is only using you and…"_ Sasuke cut her off before she finish._

"You don't get it do you… it doesn't matter to me… even selling my soul to the devil it-self as long as I get the power I require it's alright with me and now you will die so that I can acquire the final level of the Sharingan "_ She said as she, charge towards the blonde haired girl. With no choice as she dodges each and every attack she also began to form a strategy to attack and capture her opponent… alive. After a couple of hours of intense battle, both girls had finally reach their final stage of power where Sasuke is on her full cursed seal foam with hand-like wings and Noroi with the Kyuubi two tail form. Both then began to form their most powerful attack the __**Rasengan**__ and __**Chidori**__. While Sasuke strike for the heart, Noroi strikes for the Jutsu itself while she is lost in her own thought._

_  
'Kuso! What should I do? If I hit her directly… everyone won't be pleased… what I should do? I need a diversion' she wasn't able to think of another plan as her Jutsu and her opponent's Jutsu collide, but she did manage to pull the diversion in the last minutes which save her from getting knock out as her opponent did._

_Flashback fast-forward; a few hours after the battle…_

_Most of everyone in Konohagakure no Sato is waiting at the front main gate waiting for the Uchiha princess to be bring back after she's been 'kidnap' by a group of enemy Nin. After a couple of minutes they then saw a blurry orange cover with bloods carrying something or rather someone behind her back._

_Upon reaching the main gate Noroi, suddenly trip making her drop the Uchiha by accident, because of her lack of energy and stamina and also Chakura exhaustion. Before fainting, she notice most of the medic, who's on standby, immediately rush over to the Uchiha only two medic rush toward her. The notice both of them to be Shizune, her Aunt's apprentice and the other is a Hyuuga._

_The next morning when she wakeup… she was greeted by a Hyuuga that she recognized as the same person that had come for her with Shizune, after a while of chatting with her suddenly several ANBU member appear right in front of her. _

"Noroi, under the authority of the Yondaime Hokage-sama and most of the fellow council members, you are here by under arrest for the attempting of murdered of the noble Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke-sama… so come with us peacefully or we will have to used violence"_ said one of the ANBU leader calmly as most of them prepared for battle, if incase she did refuse. She then simply nodded and when with the ANBU. _

_Flashback fast-forward; a few hours later…_

"Noroi, as your aunt, please tell me the true… did you or did you not… "_ before she could finish Noroi cut her off._

"How many times, I have to tell you I didn't… why can't you see that Sasuke is lying. I really don't know about anything. I just found out when Nee-san told me she was abducted. I didn't even know someone had threatened her to go to that traitor. I didn't… and about the _**Rasengan**_, it's true that I did use it but only as a self defense since she is using her own _**Chidori**_ against me"_ Noroi explain to Tsunade. After a while talking with Noroi, Tsunade leave her alone while she discuss the new found information with the council. After about a while waiting, finally ANBU member appear right in front of her and drag her all the way in front of the main entrance of Konoha. Upon arriving, she notices that most of everyone she knows… are there standing in front of the entrances gate her father, mother, aunt, uncle, sensei, almost all of the villager and also council member are present. She then saw her father, Namikaze Minato accompany by her aunt, Senju Tsunade and Uncle Senju Nawaki step forward._

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Noroi… "_ Tsunade started but was cut off by Minato before he could continue._

"No… it should be just Noroi or better Demon child Noroi, for your attempt to murder Uchiha Sasuke and your involvement with her abduction also for being a spy on behalf of a traitor, you are here by strip from your rank and also banish from entering Konohagakure and also Hi no Kuni for as long as you live Noroi" _Minato stated with a very serious tone._

"To ensure the safety of the village, you will be escorted until the border of Hi no Kuni by several selective Nin, be grateful that we decided _not_ to kill you"_ Tsunade said._

_Fast-forward, at the Valley of the End…_

"_**Raikiri**__**…"**_

"_**Rasengan**__**…"**__ were shouted by two different people as both attacks 'hit' the same 'target'._

_End of Flashback…_

'_Why? It always me…'_ she thought to her self as she passes out…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**A/N:**

Well… how is it???  
If you like it… _praise_ me  
If you hate it… _flame_ me  
As you may or may have not known this is a Female Naruto Story.  
This story is mostly **AU** but I would probably _follow some of the CANON_.  
Noroi means a curse… and is Female Naruto in this story…

Anyway here is some of the back ground for the character…  
Well since this is an AU FanFic, it doesn't **really** follow the CANON story and time line…  
let's start from Sarutobi… the Sandaime Hokage along with Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu were train by Nindaime (like the CANON)…  
(however unlike the CANON) Sarutobi Hizuren - Namikaze Minato, Hatake Sakumo and a?(_secret_)? …  
Danzo is train by Madara in turn train Fugaku…  
Namikaze Minato - Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade and Orochihime…  
Jiraiya - Kakashi, Rin and Obito…  
Kakashi – Sasuke, Sakurai and Noroi…  
side info…  
in this fanfic Sasuke and Itachi aren't siblings but cousin…  
Sasuke is Mikoto's child and her brother will be Shisui…  
Itachi and Obito Fugaku's sons…  
Noroi has an older brother and a younger one…  
Nanase is Noroi's twin…  
Tsunade elder brother name Nawaki, who had two sons…  
Kiba, Noroi, Sasuke and Sakurai are five years older than the 'rookie 9' (from the canon)…  
and lastly, Orochi is on the good side…

**Next Chapter will probably be updated next month or so… next chap. Will take plase after 5 years and feature, Noroi's younger brother… **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Character info…**_

**Name:** Namikaze-Uzumaki Noroi

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 10 ½

**Height:** 4'6

**Appearance:** Short messy blonde hair, tan skin, cerulean blue eyes and three whiskered-liked birthmarks on each side of her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary**

Baka - Fool

Chichi - Father

Chuunin - Middle class/level Ninja

Dobe – Dead last

Hi no Kuni - Land of Fire  
Hokage – Fire Shadow

Konohagakure no Sato – Hidden village of leaf

Yondaime – The 4th

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**JUTSU Glossary**_

**Name:** _**Chidori**_ - One Thousand Birds

**Type:** A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) **  
User:** Sasuke

This Jutsu is Kakashi's only original technique. This jutsu channels a large amount of chakra into the user's arm. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible to the naked eye. The technique actually alters the nature of the user's chakra, effectively converting it into electricity. As a side effect of the conversion process, the large amount of chakra, and the speed at which the user moves, this technique makes a loud noise similar to many birds chirping, hence the name (if the user is not in motion, it merely makes an electric crackling sound). Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and stabs their enemy with it. The amount of thrust combined with the large concentration of chakra allows the user to stab through almost anything; as such it is usually fatal to the enemy. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces.

**Name:** _**Raikiri**_ - Lightning Blade

**Type:** S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) **  
User:** …

This Jutsu is an enhanced form of the _**Chidori**_, and has the same, albeit more powerful, effect. This Jutsu requires a larger amount of chakra and better chakra control. This is exemplified in their respective appearances. Whereas _**Chidori**_ creates a large mass of chakra in one hand that appears near-white, the _**Raikiri**_ is considerably more concentrated and appears in the normal blue color of chakra.

**Name:** _**Rasengan**_ - Spiraling Sphere

**Type:** A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) **  
User:** Noroi, …

A technique invented by the Yondaime after three years of development. It requires a very high level of chakra control. It requires no hand seals to perform, instead relying entirely on the chakra control of the user. Once the user creates a stable Spiraling Sphere, however, it becomes self-sustaining, so the user does not need to provide any more chakra after forming it. The force of the spinning chakra grinds into whatever it touches, causing major damage. The force of the attack also causes significant internal injury. The user can also release the spinning chakra, creating a violent explosive force at the point of contact. The one drawback of the Spiraling Sphere, if it can be considered as such, is that it requires great chakra control. Of course, this will not be a drawback if the user has learned the technique, because they already possess the necessary chakra control. It can be a problem if some force is disrupting the user's ability to mold chakra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Honorifics/Suffixes**

No suffix: To address someone with only their name means that you and that person have reached a certain level of intimacy, such as when you're married, are lovers, or are best friends. Can only be addressed like this when said person gives permission too, otherwise, it's very insulting.

-Chan: Used mostly to address a female friend with familiarity, or express endearment. It's also used for little boys, pets, and among lovers. Gives a sense of childish cuteness

-Kun: Used mostly to address a male friend with familiarity, or to express endearment. Can be used to address someone younger than you.

-San: Used to address someone you just met, or with respect. It's the Japanese equivalent to Mr, Ms, etc. Can be used in any situation when addressing a person. Keep in mind that even foes can be addressed this way.

-Sama: Used to address someone of high position, or with great respect. Usually used to address a leader, or ruler of some sort. Higher than 'san' in respect.

-Dono: Similar to "Sama," but it is less formal and often carries undertones of personal affection. Originally, meant the residence of the aristocracy. It's often translated as "Lord" or "Lady" in English.

-Sensei: Used to address one with a degree in a certain profession, like a doctor or a teacher. Literally meaning "one who has come before"

-Shishō: Used to address your mentor or instructor


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Summary:**__ Five year after the previous event. Uzumaki Yoji, a 12 year old boy with a bad reputation as a troublemaker earn him infamy among the population of Konohagakure, despite him being one of the children of (Namikaze Minato__ and) Uzumaki Kushina…_

**Disclaimer:** **I ****DO** **NOT**** OWN…** Naruto TM

_**Enter, Uzumaki Yoji…**_

The sun shines brightly, the bird sings and flew happily and the people of Konohagakure prosperously doing their work when suddenly their peace was broken by sound of shouting…

"YOJI… STOP RUNNING AND COME BACK PEACEFULLY…" shouts a voice coming from one of the two pursuing Shinobi to a red hair boy wearing a bright color clothing who's carrying a bucket of paint in his hand. They leap from building to building as they yell at the boy.

"Hahaha! WHAT'S THE POIN STOPPING WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CATCH ME…" the boy known as Yoji yells back as the two pursuing Shinobi chase after him while he just laugh off.

"YOJI, THIS TIME WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL CLEAN UP YOUR MESS…" shout one of the other two pursuing Shinobi as he pointed toward a great mountain where five huge faces were carved, called the Hokage monument… the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama's face was painted to look like a sick girl. The Nindaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama's face was painted like a clown. Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren's face was painted like a super nerd/pervert. The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato's face like Shodaime, was painted to look like a girl but with whisker mark on each cheek. And finally the face of Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade face was painted to look like an old woman with wrinkles' all over her face…

Elsewhere, along the sideline…

Most of the villager who's watching the event laugh and other were amused by the live performance… In a nearby food stands several Shinobi sat enjoying their meal…

"Aren't you going to get your student? Ebisu" said a red hair shinobi as he gazes toward his friend.

"I'll get your brother later… by the way, Ichiro did you notice?" Ebisu said as he gazes toward the monument without giving a chance for his friend to answer he continue… "The fourth face… doesn't it look like her?"

"She doesn't look like that… _that child_ doesn't look like that… _she_ definitely don't look like that bastard father of mine…" was all Ichiro said as he teleported away.

"Oh! Well… I'm just saying… time to capture Yoji-Kun…" he said as he return to the stand… "Old man how much…" his word was suddenly cut as he saw a dozen pile of bowl left by his friend, Namikaze-Uzumaki Ichiro…

Back with Yoji…

Yoji seems to have lost his pursuers thanks to his _**Kakuremino no Jutsu**_. After the pursuers leap passes his hiding spot, he lowers his _**Kakuremino no Jutsu**_ cover and chuckles.

"Haha… looser, can't catch me…" Yoji said to himself proudly but suddenly startle as someone appear behind him…

"YOJI!" as the person to the frighten boy…

"Ebisu-sensei…" was all the boy could mutter before he was drag all the way to the academy.

Konohagakure Academy…

"Listen! Yoji. You grade are falling and you actually fail the last test. You should stop fooling around" Ebisu lecture once they reach the class room fill with other students. But his opinion was only ignored by the tied up young boy… "We're going to have a review test for _**Henge no Jutsu**_! Those who have passed will have to line up as well" Ebisu suddenly order angrily as the rest of the students complain… One by one of the students step forward to review their Jutsu and transform into Ebisu exact replicate. And when it's finally Yoji turn…

"_**Henge**_" he yells out… as smoke cover him fully. As the smoke clear a bit… a beautiful girl could be seen standing in the center barely cover by the smoke… _naked_. Ebisu was shock at the scene before him as his eyes went wide and he was shot back by streams of blood. "Hahaha… how is _that_? Nii-sama said its call _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_" Yoji reply happily.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T LEARN JUTSU LIKE THAT FROM ICHIRO" Ebisu shout as loud as he could right after he plugged his nose with tissues. He then cleared his throat and had everyone finish the transformation.

Hokage Monument, a few hours later…

"Kuso! Kuso!" Yoji cursed as he wipes off the pain he had put on the faces.

"Stop complaining and clean up your mess, Yoji…" Ebisu said while staring at the boy after a while he continue "You're not going home until you clean it up good…"

"It's doesn't really matter if I'm late of not, Haha-ue's on a mission… Sensei" Yoji said sounding a bit piss.

"Yoji… If you could finish this within two hours, I'll treat you to Ramen and Dango at Ichiraku…" Before Ebisu could finish his statement the young boy reply…

"You bet Ebisu-Sensei…"

Ichiraku Food Stand…

After finally able to finish cleaning the Monument, as promise by Ebisu… Both of them now are in Ichiraku Food stand happily eating Ramen and Dango…

"Yoji! Why did you vandalize such a place? You know who the Hokage are, right? Beside Your father is also a Kage!" Ebisu suddenly asked

"Of course I do… Ebisu-sensei" said the boy as he then finis his meal before he continue "In other words, those who carried the Kage name is number one Ninja in a village, Right? And I heard, Sandaime-sama is a hero who _kills_ the Demon Fox and survive, but he died while trying to sealing _a traitor_ while **Chichi-ue** on the other hand is a hero who protects this village from her, that _**demon child**_"

"Then why did you?"

"I'm going to become Hokage, some day in the future and become an even greater Hokage then the previous Hokage… so that, everyone will acknowledge me and respect me… and maybe… after I became Hokage, everyone won't see me like _her, that demon child _anymore… by the way Sensei, I have a favor to ask"

"What is it, Yoji?"

"Well… can I borrow your Hitai-ate?" said the boy clapping his hand

"Oh! This? Sorry Yoji, I can't lend it to you. This is the proof that you have graduate and had become real Shinobi. You'll get your tomorrow… if you pass"

"Meany!"

Next morning, Konoha Academy…

The entire students in Yoji class are all present to take exam. Some were excited, some were nervous while some didn't really care if they pass or not, to them there is still next year…

"We will now start the final exam…" Ebisu started, who was accompany by Chuunin, one with brown hair and the other with white hair both named Iruka and Mizuki.

"If your name is called, come to the classroom next door" Iruka state and Mizuki continued…

"The subject will be _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_" Mizuki said as both he and Iruka walk out to the next classroom. Some of the students were happy, while other was extremely worried whether they would make it or not… especially Yoji, since _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_ is his worse Jutsu.

"_Kuso_! _Kuso_!" Yoji cursed silence.

"What the matter Yoji?" Yoji heard someone who he really knows asked. The person reveal to be a black hair boy named Sarutobi Konohamaru, is the late Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen Grandson and Yoji's best friend. "Don't worry about it… You've improve remember…" Konohamaru said reassuring his best friend.

A few hours latter. Next Classroom…

Both Mizuki and Iruka were marking the score of the previous student, when it finally Yoji turns to be tested.

"Alright Yoji, you know what to do, and no more trick if you want to pass this time" Warned Iruka as soon as Yoji enter. Both Iruka and Mizuki then nodded at the boy to start. Yoji takes a stand as he performs several hand seals call out his technique. Four clones appear in front of Yoji shocking both examiners as their face turn pale and eye twitching…

"Fail…" both Iruka and Mizuki said together shocking the poor boy.

"But Sensei… I make four clones…" protest the boy as both of them motion for him to look at his clones. Yoji indeed creates four clones but all of them don't even look like him… the clones look like living zombies… four sickly version of Yoji. Yoji was totally speechless and left the room before both Iruka and Mizuki could say anything.

"He's just like her…" Iruka suddenly mutter but could be heard by his friend.

"Iruka forget about her… and remember not to mention about her existent to Yoji…" Mizuki said firmly.

"I know Mizuki, I miss her she was my friend…" Iruka reply in a low sad tone…

"She is also my friend Iruka… and I miss her too. After all she save my life once…" Mizuki said before he continues "Iruka who's next…" Mizuki said finally changing the topic.

Outside the Academy. After sometimes…

Yoji sits on a swing watching as the proud parents praise and congratulates their children for their success, when green hairs Jounin suddenly approach Yoji.

"Could you come with me, Yoji?" asked the Jounin as the boy nod and then follow the Jounin. Both of them were seen leaving by the Hokage and Ebisu with both Iruka and Mizuki…

Elsewhere…

It's sunset when both Yoji and the green hair Jounin reach their destination.

"You know… both of them are toughed but they aren't against you" the jounin started the conversation.

"Then why? Why didn't they let me pass?" Yoji asked desperately.

"They want you to be strong with all their heart… they saw part of them in you… and you keep on reminding them of someone they knew…"

"Someone they knew?" Yoji asked somehow interested.

"Yeah! Someone they hold dear, anyway let's stop talking about the said person… Anyway I'm going to tell you a secret"

"A secret"

Ichiraku Food Stand…

"Is he here, Iruka?" Ebisu asked as he enters the food stand.

"There's no sign of him here. How about you, Ebisu-Sensei?"

"The same… he is getting better at hiding…" Ebisu reply but soon was cut off as Mizuki sudden appearance.

"Ebisu-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, please come to Hokage-sama place. I heard thet Yoji-Kun has stolen something important" Mizuki finish shocking the two Shinobi.

Distance away from Konohagakure no Sato, nearing the border of Hi no Kuni…

Uzumaki Yoji, the boy that had cause havoc to almost the entire Shinobi population. Currently the boy is running for his life to reach his destination… Shumatsu no Tani.

After some time, the exhausted boy finally reaches his destination where two giant statues stood on the opposite site of the waterfall.

"Damn! I make it and it's even before the required times… where is Aoi-Sensei anyway?" Said the boy to himself, after over an hour waiting three figures then approach the young boy.

"YOJI" all three figure shout at the same time to the young boy who in return scratch the back of his head while laughing.

"Oh man! You're finally here Sensei, I've been waiting for over an hour now… Sensei do I pass since I manage to take the required item undetected" the boy said happily somehow shocking the three.

"Yoji who said that?" Mizuki asked.

"Aoi-Sensei… He told me the place, this Scroll and Sword and also the route out here" the three Shinobi are even more shock then before when suddenly all three of them shoves the boy out of the way as barrage of Kunai and Shuriken come flying at them from behind. They were hit and injured badly as they saw Aoi and four unknown Shinobi appear from the shadow.

"How did you found out about this place" Aoi asked as he pulls out a kunai ready to throw at one of the three. When Mizuki then reply.

"So… this is your doing… Yoji run back to the village and make sure they don't their hand on those items. Aoi trick you to get those item hurried go back and inform Tsunade-sama"

"But Sensei, what about you three?" the shock boy asked.

"Just go, Yoji. We'll handle them" Ebisu then reply reassuring the boy to go back to the village. After the boy left one of the unknown Shinobi then spoke up.

"Aoi, I'll get that boy" he said and after receiving a nod from Aoi, he immediately leaves for the boy. Mizuki tried to stop the nin but was pinned down by one of the other.

"It's useless now… Mizuki even if you manage to get pass us, Zato-san won't let him live that easily" Aoi said as he laugh.

"Why are you doing this Aoi?" Mizuki asked but his question was only answer by thousand of Kunai flying toward his direction.

Meanwhile with Yoji…

Yoji had manage to ran far away as possible from Shumatsu no Tani where his three Sensei risking their live to buy him some time to get away from Aoi and his friends.

"Kuso! Kuso!" he shouts as he leaps from tree to tree away from the rest of them, he suddenly stop as he heard sound coming from his previous destination toward him. At first all he thought is to get away as soon as possible from the place, but when heard a familiar voice calling his name, he stop and wait…

"Yoji… Yoji-kun…" the person calls his name as he appears from the shadow… raveling himself as Ebisu.

"Ebisu-sensei…" Yoji call out relief that he saw his sensei. As he was about to approach him, out of nowhere several projectiles Kunai was targeted at his Sensei, as a figure appear in front of him…

"Be careful boy… he is not your Sensei" the figure said raveling to be a long red hair teen girl.

"Well… well… look who we have here… still standing I see…"

"Of course… mere poison like the one you gave me is noting…" she said while she glare at her opponent… before she continue… "Boy, stay close to me… thou I cannot guarantee your safety but I promise you… you'll live thru this…" she said as stare at the boy, who simply nod. Out of nowhere, she pulls a pair of double edge daggers and then charge at her opponent.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Hokage tower…

Many Shinobi and Kunoichi alike of Konahagakure no Sato, are gathering outside of the Hokage tower. Most of them were discussing on their current situation while there are some that argue with each other…

"What the situation…"

"Have they found him…?"

"We can't let other village get their hand on the scroll" said some of the ninja, until later a blond hair man appear to calm them…

"Settle down… everyone" order the blond man as he later walk to the stairs and up to the office. Reaching his destination he opens the door of the office reveal a blonde haired young woman with a younger black hair teen girl…

"Minato-Sensei…" the young blonde women said as she saw him.

"Tsunade… what happen?" was all he asked as the younger blonde explain briefly. After awhile listening to the story he then asked another different question… "And what exactly happen with Iwa liaison? And what's her name, again?"

"About that we're not entirely sure… There seem to be a fight going on with her blood all over. ANBU currently is searching for her… and her name…"

Back with Yoji

The sound of metal clashing could be heard all over the place as two Nin are fighting with each other. On the sideline witnessing the battle, Yoji just stand tall as he holds both scroll and sword as he; watch the older girl fighting the unknown Shinobi.

"Not bad… " compliment the unknown Nin…

"I… barely keep up… with you…" reply the girl as she suddenly fall and cough blood.

"So… the poison finally spread… Such a pity that you'll have to die… and I'm so lucky… not only, will I have the scroll but also your expensive head…" he said as he launches several projectiles Kunai wrapped with Kibaku Fuda, toward her…

Yoji on the other hand was so terrified, witnessing the scene right in front of him. The boy was so terrified that he didn't even realize that the enemy is right in front of him ready to end his life, when suddenly he heard a distance yet somehow familiar voice from the back of his mind telling him to move… "_**Move boy… move**_" calls the voice… as if having a mind of its own his body move backward as his own, he then fall as he dodge the attack meant for him. Getting back to reality his heart skips as he saw the enemy readying to strike at him again… when he suddenly heard a voice weakly yell out… _"… enryuu"_ as he saw a flames dragon surrounding the man, burning him. He then saw his savior stand right in front of him.

"Uzumaki Yoji, are you alright?" she asked while coughing blood. After seeing Yoji who simply nod, she than pull out a pendent with a Magatama jewels on the centers, she then raises it toward the flaming dragon. The dragon then surrounds the pendent and after some time it disappears.

"You… who… how… what…" Yoji tried to talk but somehow unable to talk properly.

"Yoji-kun. My name is Anzu… I'm a Kunoichi of Iwagakure no Sato. A _relative_ of your Uzumaki mother and what you have witness is part of our, _Uzumaki_ many _abilities_…" the red hair teen explain, somehow shocking the boy. After a while of silence the boy then manage to ask her another question.

"My… My Sensei's… are they alright?" he asked nervously to the older girl.

"I… I think they… fine. I'm sure ANBU are already with them by now…" the girl said as she coughs blood, when suddenly she falls to her knees. Seeing her about to fall, Yoji immediately ran to get her before she almost fall entirely. "Thanks… Yoji-kun" she said thanking him for catching her. When suddenly a new figure appears right in front of them, the figure wears standard ANBU attire. The only thing noticeable is her short blonde hair.

"You… you really are a… Uzumaki…" the blonde hair ANBU said, but before she could get her answer the red hair teen fainted.

… _To be Continue_ …

**Glossary**

ANBU (AN_satsu_ _senjutsu_ _tokushu_ BU_tai_) - Special Assassination and Tactical Squad  
Anzu – Apricot  
Aoi – Blue and green  
Chuunin - Middle class/level Ninja  
Ebisu – The god of Wealth, Barbarian  
Enryuu – Flame Dragon  
Hitai-ate – Forehead Protector  
Hi no Kuni - Land of Fire  
Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Ichiro – One road/path, Earnestly  
Iruka - Dolphin  
Iwa – Stone/Rock  
Iwagakure no Sato – Hidden Stone Village  
Kibaku Fuda - explosive note/tag  
Konohagakure no Sato – Hidden village of leaf  
Kunai – a very basic tool that could be used as a multi-functional weapon, almost similar to a dagger  
Kunoichi – (is the term for) female ninja  
Namikaze – Wind and Waves, Discord  
Shinobi – Ninja (a covert agent or a mercenary specializing in unorthodox arts of war)  
Shuriken – Throwing star (Sword hidden in the hand)  
Shumatsu no Tani – Valley of the End  
Uzumaki – Whirlpool  
Yoji – Sunshine, Second, Foreshadow

_**JUTSU**_

**Name:** _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_ - Clone Technique  
**Type:** E-rank, Supplementary.  
Creates intangible copies of the user; the clones are simply illusions and will dissipate when they come into contact with something.

**Name:** _**Kakuremino no Jutsu**_ - Cloak of invisibility Technique.  
**Type:** E-rank, Supplementary.  
Allow a ninja to take a cloak/ a piece of clothing and blend into an object, making them invisible.

**Name:** _**Henge no Jutsu**_ - Transformation Technique  
**Type:** E-rank, Supplementary.  
Allows the user to transform either themselves or another object into the appearance of another person, animal, or object.

**Name:** _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_ - Sexy Technique  
**Type:** E-rank, Supplementary.  
Is simply a _**Henge no Jutsu**_ used to transform the user into a beautiful, nude woman.

**Honorifics/Suffixes**

No suffix: To address someone with only their name means that you and that person have reached a certain level of intimacy, such as when you're married, are lovers, or are best friends. Can only be addressed like this when said person gives permission too, otherwise, it's very insulting.

-Kun: Used mostly to address a male friend with familiarity, or to express endearment. Can be used to address someone younger than you.

-San: Used to address someone you just met, or with respect. It's the Japanese equivalent to Mr, Ms, etc. Can be used in any situation when addressing a person. Keep in mind that even foes can be addressed this way.

-Sensei: Used to address one with a degree in a certain profession, like a doctor or a teacher. Literally meaning "one who has come before"


End file.
